


Just For The Weekend

by AlexUzumaki



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Come Swallowing, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, M/M, Masochism, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Masturbation, Sex Toys, Uke Goku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexUzumaki/pseuds/AlexUzumaki
Summary: Goku was enduring a violent heat cycle, and what kind of prince would Vegeta be if he didn't "help" his subject/friend





	1. Long Delayed Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place at the end of DBZ, after the 10 year skip, except Goku DIDN'T leave to train Uub

*pant pant pant*

Deep In the woods in a quaint little house, Goku could be heard making loud panting noises as he lay in the bed he shared with his wife. “Oh Dende” The Saiyan moaned in a lustrous daze as he stroked his hard and aching cock. Goku had gone into heat, as all members of his species did, and as such, only had one thing on his brain: being able to shoot his seed. Goku had long since made peace with this annoying part of his life, but for some reason this years heat had hit him unusually hard. That being said, he really should’ve seen this coming. In the 10 years since being revived from his 7 year long death, he had not once gone into heat. He had assumed he had grown out of it, but this horny beyond belief state he was in right now obviously proved otherwise.

It’s been a long time since he’d had to jerk off during heat to relive himself, probably since his teenage years. Being married sure had it's advantages, one of witch being he didn’t have to deal with this sex craved state alone. Chi-Chi, his loving and devoted wife, always did everything she could to satisfy him in these times. But as much as he loved her, she was still only human. During a Saiyans heat, not only does their sexual cravings increase, but so did their stamina and strength as well. So Goku's already insane strength, amplified by his heat state, meant he’d be able to fuck his wife much longer, harder, and rougher than usual. Something Chi-Chi's body wouldn’t be able to bare. So in years past he’d always been left a little bit unsatisfied, but he dealt with it. Not this time, though. It’s like the force of 17 years worth of absence hit him all at once, something he was not prepared for. He’s been hard since this cursed heat started, his erection barely going down. He had to nut at least 10 times a day to even be able to form a coherent thought! And even after said releases, his dick only went down to a semi hard state

That wasn’t even the worst of his problems, as this heat couldn’t have come at a WORSE time. Chi-Chi had gone on a wives only spa weekend getaway with Videl, Bulma, and Android 18, leaving him on his own to deal with his painfully hard cock. Which is why he was alone, subjected to getting himself off. *hmpt hmpt* he grunted as droplets of sweat beamed off his handsome face and dripped down his pecs. The Saiyan was completely glistening. “It’s… not… enough” Goku said between his strokes. As good as jacking off felt, he just couldn’t cum like this. And it was then that he began to stick his finger up his hole. “Ahh” Goku moaned, finally finding the extra mark he needed. “Dende, I’m about to cum” he said as he sped up the strokes on his dick and finger fucked his ass faster. *hah hah hah hah hah hah* “AHH!” Finally reaching his climax and knowing no one could hear him, Goku let out a booming yell, as 5 spurts of his essence shot from his cock.

“I’ve got to get out of here, I’m going stir crazy” he said aloud, wiping the sweat from his brow. He knew good and well it was dangerous for a Saiyan to be around people during heat, as they’d want to pin down and fuck every person they saw, man or woman. He knew the risks but he felt like the walls of his home were closing in on him; he just had to get away for a little while. With his mind made up, he threw on his signature orange outfit, tucking his still semi hard cock in the waistline of his underwear, and instant transmissioned himself to West City.

A few moments later, Goku was standing in the heart of the ever bustling West City. I’m stark contrast to his quiet woods bound home, West City was a buzzing, loud, always busy metropolis, full of blaring cars and crowded people.

When he arrived, the Saiyan was struck with an urge to visit the park for some reason. It had been ages, not since the last family picnic he had, so he decided to go hang there for awhile, just to clear his head. Still feeling restless, he opted to just walk instead of flying. As he walked down the street, looking at the sky, he was lamenting that despite this being a gorgeous day, all he could think about was getting off. He just couldn’t wait for this damned heat to be over. Walking along, lost in his thoughts, what brought him back down to earth was a pained cry. What was in front of him was a young woman lying on the ground. “Ow! Hey asshole watch where you’re going!” So busy being in a daze, he hadn’t paid attention to his surrounding and walked jam smack into this girl, knocking her down in the process.

“Gosh! I’m so sorry, Ms!” Quickly realizing what he’d done, he reached his hand out to help the girl up. Getting her off the ground. “Are you-” he started to ask if she was ok, but was completely left speechless after finally observing the woman in front of him. What stood there was a Voluptuous beauty, wearing a crop top that exposed her stomach, and low riding shorts, clothing that left little to the imagination. Goku swallowed hard. “I’m fine thanks. Thanks for helping me up. But be careful from now on. People get hurt like that” she scolded. Paying very little to her words, too taken by her getup, Goku began to sweat. He felt his cock began to resonate. “ _No no no! Not here! Not where everyone can see!”_ The Saiyan thought to himself in a panic _. “_ Mister, are you alright?” Seeing the man suddenly break out in a sweat, it was her turn to be concerned. He had to get out of there. “I’m sorry, I’ve gotta go!” And with that, Goku dashed off.

Finding an alley in between buildings, the flustered Saiyan settled there. “ _That was too close"_  he thought, looking down at his now fully hard and throbbing member. He was sick of it! He just wanted this to be over! Is what he wanted to say, but right now he only cared about relieving himself. With the heat, now fully overshadowing his pride, Goku whipped out and began to stroke his aching cock. He couldn’t believe he was doing this in public, but something that felt this good couldn’t be that bad. Either way, he didn’t care, speeding up the strokes and fastly approaching his climax. But a loud and booming “and just what the hell do you think you’re doing!?” put a halt to his orgasm. _“Shit, so close!”_ The frustrated Saiyan cursed in his head, putting his cock back in his underwear and pulling up his pants. Coming off his high, but still painfully erect, he turned around and faced the cop in front of him. Putting his arm behind his head, trying to play the situation off cool, “Oh hi officer! Wonderful day huh” he laughed sheepishly. “Save it, pervert. Public indecency ON TOP of lewd actions is a serious offense.” Goku was scared shitless at the anger in the man's voice. “I’m- i'm sorry!” With that, Goku put two fingers to his forehead and disappeared. The cops eyes bugged out of his as he fell on his butt. “He he he vanished!”

When Goku opened his eyes, he was on top of a skyscraper. He hadn’t had a specific destination in mine when he used instant transmission, he just knew he had to get the hell out of there. “Wow that was too close!” He said in relief. That feeling didn’t last long though, because what was quickly replaced with it was annoyance. Annoyance at not being able to cum. He had been so freakin close! As he gazed out at the large city before him, he felt something sharp prick him in the neck. “Ow!” He yelled in pain. “What the hell was that? A bug bit-” before he could finish, something strange rushed over him. His head became completely clouded, and he was getting so dizzy it seemed like the entire world was spinning. He couldn’t keep his footing anymore and completely keeled over onto his back, knocked out.

“You are such a fool, Kakarot. Such a damn fool. I am going to enjoy this” said a very sinister but all too familiar voice, as he picked up the unconscious Goku and began to fly away with him.


	2. Captive Saiyan

When he’d finally awoken, Goku had no idea where he was. He was so groggy he could barely think straight. The kind of grogginess you have when you go on a drinking bender with your buddies, and you wake up from a dead sleep hungover, the pain already making you reap the consequences. The last thing he remembered was standing on a tall building. Now he was somewhere where it was pitch black. He couldn’t even see his hand in front of his face. Wait, he couldn’t even move his hands! He hadn’t noticed until now, but his hands were bound above his head to a weight bench! He was lying on his back and completely immobilized! And he was only wearing his underwear! Just what in the hell was going on?!

When the lights came on as suddenly as they did, he had to squint his eyes. Finally being able to inspect his surroundings, he saw that it was an all white room with red tile floors, a crazy high ceiling, and a giant machine dead set in the middle of the room. It looked to be a gravity machine, and the only one he could think of that looked like this one was the one at Capsule Corp. But he couldn’t possibly be there, could he? Distracting him from his thoughts was the sound of automatic doors opening. And who walked in said doors was the one person he’d never even considered. A fellow pure blood Saiyan, and one of his closest friends, Vegeta. With his shirt stature yet somehow always seemed taller than the world, he stood there with his signature angry yet happy smirk.

“Well well Well, look at this. Sleeping beauty has finally awoken from her slumber” he remarked sarcastically. He was wearing nothing but sneakers and skin tight workout shorts that erotically clung to him. His muscular upper body was completely on display. “Vegeta?” The taller man asked confusingly. “What’s going on, where am I?” Vegeta just laughed. “You idiot, that wasn’t very nice. After all the trouble I went through to bring you to my lovely home”. So he was right after all! He was at Capsule Corp! But wait, did Vegeta just say “ _brought him here_ ”? Does that mean-

“You really are hopeless, Kakarot. To think your senses would’ve dulled so much that you couldn’t feel me sneak up on you and shoot you with a tranquilizer” he proudly declared. Goku just looked at him, dumbstruck. “So that wasn’t a bug bite I felt?” It was finally coming together, and he didn’t like what he was hearing. “The woman truly is a genius when it comes to machinery. I just told her I was going hunting and wanted customized tranquilizer. She even made it the size of a common housefly.” He went on. With that, the bound man’s confusion was replaced with worry. “But why do all that? What are you gonna do to me?” He pondered.

“Since you asked, I know you’ve been going through a rather difficult heat cycle. We pureblood saiyans can feel the lust radiate off of those close to them from miles away. And what kind of prince would I be if I didn’t help one of my subjects during such a trying time?” He feigned concerned as he approached the tied up man. Goku gulped as his cock began to tingle. He didn’t know if it was the heat talking, but he couldn’t help but find his prince unbelievably sexy right now. He tried to look away, but found he couldn’t. For some reason he was completely entranced by the man. Vegeta proudly stared down at his prey. “I finally win Kakarot. You let your guard down, and I’m going to thoroughly enjoy having complete power and control over you. Don’t even think about trying to break free; those restraints seal off any and all ki. You’re absolutely powerless.” _Powerless_. How could one little word sound so alluring? Before he could understand, Vegeta bent down and kissed him dead on the lips! He was serious! But what was even more surprising was that he wasn’t showing any signs of resisting. In fact, he welcomed it. There was so much heat, passion, and force behind it that he wouldn’t dare resist. Vegeta explored every inch of his mouth, and he did the same. Their tongues connected together like it was the most natural thing in the world. Suddenly, Vegeta broke the kiss, leaving Goku out of breath.

“It may be just for the weekend until the wives come back, but in these few short days I am going to dominate you completely. Just thinking about me will get you hard. Just looking at me will make you cum. Your body will become a play thing for my pleasure and my pleasure alone. You’re going to crave for my dick, beg for my dick. You won’t think be able to think about anything else. You won't want anything else. Whenever you jack off from now on, my face will be what you see. Do you understand?” He was fully hard now, harder than he’d been in a long time, his cock pushing against the fabric of his boxers, and said boxers doing almost nothing to restrict it. To think just words alone would make him like this. All he could do was nod at Vegeta’s words, an action which brought on a hard pinch and twist of his right nipple. He winced in pleasure and pain at the same time. “When I’m directly to speaking to you, you will respond with ‘yes master’ or ‘no master’. Now again, do you understand?” Goku swallowed hard. “Yes master”. Two words, yet his mouth was on fire just saying them. He’d never felt a rush like this: to be completely dominated and forced to obey someone. And he was loving every second of it. He must’ve had a severe masochistic streak buried deep inside of him that a Vegeta has brought to the surface. Dende, his cock was leaking and making a spot in his boxers, something Vegeta caught immediately, and he smirked upon seeing it.

“My, what have we here?” He said as he ripped his underwear to shreds, freeing his hard member and putting it display. “Why you little slut, getting this hard from mere words.” He said as he touched his cockhead, pulling a long shiny string of precum to his face. “Ah, forgive me master”, moaning from the little touch of his cock. Vegeta suddenly jammed the finger into his mouth and he was forced to taste his own pre. He lapped it up and sucked on his master’s finger rigorously. “What to do, what to do. You’re probably about ready to cum, right” his master said as he stroked his cock. Goku could do nothing but moan. He was putty in Vegeta’s hands. Then suddenly he stopped stroking him, something that made him whimper. “Well you can’t. You need to be trained”.

“Master please touch me” he begged

“In due time, Kakarot. In due time. Now” he said as he whipped out his own hard cock and hit Goku’s face with it. “Suck me” he demanded. He stared at the giant piece of meat in front of him for a moment, before ultimately obeying. He hungrily inhaled it, taking all 8 inches of his masters cock into his mouth. His was his first time doing something this, but he found that actually enjoyed it. “Damn Kakarot, you’re a natural at this. You really like my dick, huh?” The praise made him happy . And although he couldn’t answer so he replied with his actions. “Fuck, I’m about to cum. Listen Kakarot, if you let even one drop spill, you’ll be punished severely, got it? Drink it all”. Though the thought of being punished excited him, he did as he was told. When he finally made Vegeta cum, he made sure to gobble down every last drop of his masters seed. And he enjoyed all if it.

“Well done, you did what I said and didn’t waste a single drop, bravo. As a reward…..” he trailed off as he walked to the foot of the bench he was bound to, and began to stroke his cock. “Ah master!” Goku yelled in pleasure as Vegeta began giving him an expert handjob. He stroked fast, faster, brought him close to the edge, then slowed down again. He then began massaging the head with both his thumbs. It was heaven. He brought Goku to the brink again and again, but wouldn’t let him cross the line, which was getting thinner and thinner. It was blissful torture. Finally done with his teasing, he sped up the strokes again, this time without stopping. Goku started to pant, then came while seeing stars. 6 long, thick spurts of his man milk shot from his cock, some hitting the floor, some on his rock hard abs, and finally some on Vegeta’s hand. “Hmpf, someone was pent up” Vegeta said as he licked his hand clean. “Not bad Kakarot, not bad. But this is just the tip of the iceberg of what I have planned for you. Try to sleep well.” With that, the prince began to walk away, chuckling manically. Wait, did he intend to leave him here all night?! Bound, naked, and covered in cum?! When the doors shut behind Vegeta, followed by the room going black, he got his answer.

His master was truly cruel, leaving him like this. And that very cruelness brought the captive saiyans 9 inch dick back to life. The things his master had in store for him, he only shuddered in anticipation mixed with fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I had too much enjoyment writing this chapter. By the time Vegeta came, the chapter was basically writing itself. I swear the term sadist was basically invented for our prince, and I have this head canon of all saiyans having a bit of masochism in them (I mean they do enjoy fighting and pain) so putting Goku in that role wasn’t hard. But there’s so few fics with him being the one dominated, so I wanted change that.


	3. Sex Toys & a Tea Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was sooooooo incredibly long that I had to write it in intervals. I knew what I wanted to say but I had a hard time putting it in words, go figure.

*The next morning*  
By the time Vegeta had woken up, he had already made plans on what to do to his slave today. He hardly slept at all, too riled up at all the torture he had in store for Kakarot. He only had until Monday to really put him through the ringer, and best believe he was going to get his worth out of these short days. He got up, donned himself in his favorite sleeveless spandex workout attire, signature white gloves and boots, and made his way down stairs to the kitchen to get a bucket of ice water. After all that, he made his way down to the gravity room, where his guest was currently staying.

  
…………….

  
Entering the room through the automated doors, Vegeta looked smugly at his prey. Bound, naked, covered in dried cum, yet soundly asleep, even going as far as snoring. Despite all this he managed to still sleep peacefully. Isn’t that just precious? NO IT ISN’T. It’s annoying, severely annoying. “WAKE UP YOU CLOWN!” he yelled as he slung the contents of the bucket on the sleeping Saiyan, completely drenching him. “WAH!” Goku shouted as he jumped awake, startled and panting. “Rise and shine” the prince said unamused. “What in the- oh its you veg- I mean master. Good morning” Goku quickly caught himself. “I hope you had a good first night?” Goku got a chill at the harsh and demanding tone in Vegetas voice. Unbelievable how he could sound so cold just asking a simple question. “Yes master” he replied as he nodded. “Good” Vegeta said. Suddenly, Vegeta snapped his fingers and the ki that was bounding him the the bench vanished. Goku jumped up happily. “I’m free!” He declared.

  
But his happiness was short lived. Because, what appeared next on his wrists and ankles were rings of ki resemblant of bracelets. “Don’t get too happy, Kakarot. You’re still my captive. It’s the same as when you were bound to the bench; those rings still cut off your power completely. And they won’t be removed unless I say so. And once you have your wristbands and clothing back, no one will even know they’re there” the prince proudly declared. _Figures it wasn’t gonna be that simple_. “Now come along. I want you to shower, then wait for what I want you to do next” he said as made for the door. Goku stood there for a moment, then it hit him. His uniform, even his underwear, were gone! He’d have to follow Vegeta out of here _NAKED_! He’d never be able to live it down if someone saw him! “H-hold on a minute Vegeta! You expect me to walk out of here in my birthday suit?! Be reasonable!” He shouted. He just couldn’t do it! But he was soon regretting the words that left his mouth.  
Vegeta, in a rage, flew back to him, grabbed his balls hard, and sent a violent shock to them. “AHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGG” Goku screamed in pain. Despite the agony he was in right now, his cock became semi hard. “You just don’t get it, do you? What makes you think you’re in any position to disobey me?” Vegeta demanded. “And I thought I told you to address me as MASTER!” The enraged prince shouted as he then hardened his grip on Goku's manhood and increased the shockwaves. Goku just cried out as he came and shot his seed all over himself. “Pl-pl-please forgive me master! I won’t disobey you again! Just please stop! Goku begged as the energy sent through his balls made him cum a second, third, and fourth time. Vegeta, finally appeased, released Goku from his death drip, as the man fell to his knees, panting from the pain and his forced orgasms. “Heh, how pitiful. Now on your feet. Follow me.” He demanded. This time Goku did as he was told and followed up behind him, albeit doing so while still hard as a rock.

  
……………

  
As he walked through Capsule Corp stark naked, words couldn’t even begin to describe Goku’s humiliation, despite what his master told him.

  
_The house is completely deserted except for the two of us and Bulla, and that child refuses to open her eyes before 12 on the weekend. Spoiled just like her mother. It’s only 11am, so we still have a full hour. Bulma’s parents are off on their second honeymoon for their whatever-th wedding anniversary. And Trunks is busy holding down the fort for his mother while she’s away, so he’ll be cooped up in his office._

  
Was what he said. But still! It was the principle! Then there was always the chance someone would walk in, or the just his luck, Bulla would be awake for whatever God knows reason! The universe wouldn’t be big enough to find a place to hide in! Oh boy, it was gonna be a long day.

  
……………

  
Finally reaching the master bedroom he Vegeta shared with Bulma, he was ordered to shower immediately and await for further orders. “Make it snappy Kakarot, by the time you come out I’ll have a few _special things_ waiting for you.” Goku swallowed hard and dryly. Eagerness and dismay crept into him all at once. At that, he started the water in the master bath and commenced with his shower.

  
* **10 minutes later** *

  
After drying his hair and his body, Goku emerged from the bath in a low hanging white bath towel. The first thing he noticed what Vegeta, standing at the foot of the king sized bed, with an array of doohickeys scattered on the bed. Next to them was a funky looking piece of cloth. It looked like underwear, but it wasn’t any underwear he’d ever seen. “Um master, what are these? He asked dumbfounded as he picked up one of the doohickeys. Vegeta just laughed. Bwahaha. You really are a dunce, true to the word. They’re called sex toys, and you’re going to become very acquainted with them. ‘ _Sex toys!? Man, this isn’t gonna end well_ ’ he thought to himself. His eyes then went to the weird piece of white cloth. “And this?” He asked picking it up as well. “That, my dear Kakarot, is called a jockstrap. I don’t have the patience to explain what its for to you, so just think of it as very revealing underwear. You will be wearing it at all times from now on in lieu of your normal boxers.” He continued as followed.

  
“Now enough with the explanations, drop the towel and put on the jockstrap” Vegeta demanded. Goku obeyed. It was his first time putting on something like this, so it took a little longer than it would normal people. But after he finally figured out how he was supposed to wear the darn thing, he faced Vegeta, who just lustily licked his lips,marveling at his prey . “Superb. A fine specimen. I knew I picked the right gear for you. I amaze even myself sometimes.” Goku was beet red. Half from the praising, half from the fact that his bare ass was completely showing. “Masterrrr” he whined. “Is this thing supposed to be, ya know, open backstage?” He seriously pondered. “Yes you fool. Jockstraps are supposed to bare your ass. And that’s going to come in handy for what’s next.” Saying that, Vegeta picked up some weird looking oval shaped things with controls on the the end, a separate remote control, and some clear tape. He didn’t know why, but looking at the three things made him anxious.  
“These little gems are called love eggs. Now then Kakarot, turn around and spread your ass open for me”  
“Huh?! But why?” He asked curiously. Spread his ass open?! He couldn’t be serious. But at this point he knew the answer to that question all too well. “Don’t question me, just do it” the prince demanded. Goku obeyed and turned around, his bare ass right in front of Vegeta, completely on full display. This jock whatever was absolutely embarrassing. Now adding to the embarrassment was him having to spread his ass cheeks wide open. Goku grudgingly did as he was told and spread his ass, putting his perky hole on full display, his face turning bright red in the process. ‘ _What could Vegeta be planning to do by having me do this_ ’ Goku thought to himself. Though he soon got his answer as Vegeta shoved those two oval egg things deep in his ass! “Hmpf!” Goku grunted loudly at the unusual feeling. He’d never stuck anything other than his own fingers up his ass before, so this was a completely new feeling. One that sent signals to his cock. Once both eggs were both firmly planted in his entrance, Vegeta then began taping the controller like things on the ends of the eggs to both of his legs.

  
“There, tightly secured” the prince smugly said, admiring his work. “Now then Kakarot, step back some and turn to face me”. He didn’t understand it he did as he was told. Vegeta just stared to him, marveling at him like he was a tasty piece of meat. Being on display like this made Goku blush, although he wasn’t exactly hating the situation. “Ok, so what now master?” He asked with curious eyes. Suddenly Vegeta made a devious grin that made him unusually anxious. He held up the other remote controller he showed him a few minutes ago. “This” he said seductively as h flipped the switch on the remote. Suddenly, an intense feeling rushed over his entire body. The eggs that Vegeta stuck in his ass began to vibrate like crazy! “Ah!” He couldn’t prevent the sound from escaping. He’d never felt anything like this before. The eggs sent vibrations to every end of his body, from his toes to his head. It felt like they were going 1000 times per second. “What’s wrong, Kakarot? Silly me, did I forget to mention these were vibrating love eggs?” He feigned ignorance. “Feeling some slight uncomfort?” _Uncomfort? It’s the opposite! This feeling is incredible! I never imagined such pleasure could come from anywhere other than my cock!_ Goku thought to himself. He was complete hard again, just from some sight vibrations. “You didn’t answer my question. I asked if you felt any discomfort?” He said again, only much more sternly this time. “MA-MASTER! I feel no discomfort whatsoever! It just feels so good I couldn’t find my voice!” He was practically singing. “Excellent. Then you wouldn’t have any objections if I were to turn the setting up to HIGH!” Just as he said it, the vibrations in Goku’s ass suddenly got harder, stronger, faster, and louder. “UGH!” He couldn’t take the sudden increase and fell to his hands and knees, completely overwhelmed. He had no way of knowing that the eggs were only set to low before. And the sudden jump to high was too much for him to handle and he began leaking pre like crazy. “Aw, what’s the matter, Kakarot, you unwell? I could’ve sworn you said it felt good.” Then out the blue, Vegeta began to roughly flick Goku’s hardened nipple with his boot. He brushed back and forth over the nub over and over again. The sudden action sent him over the edge and he lost it, blowing his load all over edge carpet.

  
Vegeta then turned off the vibratiors. “What a weak man, cumming this hard from a little vibration. You’re just like a new puppy that hasn’t been properly house broken yet and pisses everywhere. Yet they can’t help it, it’s just in their nature” Vegeta finished, suddenly standing up. “And you know what masters do to teach them, right?”. Without warning, Vegeta shoved Goku’s head down in the spot he just cummed in. “Lick it up, mutt. Every drop of it” Vegeta ordered harshly. Goku gulped dryly, but ultimately obeyed. He began lapping up his own man milk from the floor like a common animal. Him, savior of the earth and the entire universe, reduced to licking up his own cum. And the thought made him so fucking horny he thought he would cum again. He’d never felt a rush like this: to be degraded, talked down to, humiliated, enslaved, powerless, to be nothing more than a tool of pleasure and amusement for his master. He loved every fucking second of it. To have control completely taken from him, GOD what a rush. “Good boy, you got it all up too” Vegeta praised him as if he were talking to an actual dog. “Now, pull yourself together and get dressed. We have errands to run. Bulla is having some company over for a blasted tea party and I have to go get supplies. And you’re coming with me.” Tea party? Goku thought in amusement to himself. For all his faults, Vegeta was a good dad. As he got up off the floor, he went to where Vegeta had left his orange jumpsuit. As he started to take off his jockstrap, Vegeta come back in and out a stop to that. “Oh Kakarot, I almost forgot. You are to wear that jockstrap and keep those eggs up your ass for the remainder of the day. Eh? Eh?! EHHHHHH?!?! Rest of the day?! “Master, you can’t be serious!” He pleaded. “Oh, I’m dead serious Kakarot”. He retorted. And him turning the vibrators back on to low proved that statement. So not only did he have to these damn things in him all day, they were going to be buzzing all day. IN PUBLIC! Oh Dende, help him.

  
…………

  
*hah hah hah hah*  
Goku panted as he walked through the store. “Let’s see, double Dutch chocolate cake, 1 box of chamomile tea and another box of green tea, and…… she wants an entire new tea set as well?!” Vegeta ranted to himself about his daughters outrageous demands. Normally Goku would’ve laughed, but the infernal buzzing in his ass prevented that. They’ve been walking around for over an hour, but to Goku it felt like a whole day has passed. He tried to fight back getting hard in public, but he lost that fight ages ago. Now here he was, sporting a full boner in a highly populated store. If he hadn’t tucked his dick in the bands of the jockstrap he would’ve certainly dropped dead of embarrassment awhile ago. Vegeta picked up on his suffering and began to mock him. “Anything wrong? You know I’m _always_ here to listen to your problems” he said sarcastically. Goku swallowed back the wise crack he was on the verge of making. “N-no master, n-nothing is wrong at all”. He forced out. “Good. Because we still got one more store to head to to get that special ordered cake of hers.” _ANOTHER store?! Just kill me now please_. He thought miserably to himself.

  
……………..

  
When they finally arrived back to Capsule Corp. at 1pm, Goku was ready to keel over. He don’t know how he managed to do it, but he somehow survived walking around for 2 hours with vibrations buzzing in his ass. He was secreting so much pre cum the jockstrap was slick and rubbing against his cockhead all the right ways, but he held back the urge to cum completely. He still had SOME wits about himself, after all. As they walking through the lobby towards the Atrium, they ran into a familiar young man with lavender hair. “Hey dad, Mr. Goku. How’s it going?” The handsome youth asked politely. “Hiya Trunks!” Goku happily greeted him. “Oh it’s you son. I thought you mother left you with a crap ton of paperwork.” Vegeta pondered. “She did, but because of a little motivation I had, I persuaded myself to get done twice as fast” he explained. “Motivation huh. Like what?” After Vegeta had asked him that, Trunks went red in the face for some reason. “Well um, you see, I kinda have a lunch date with someone so I was motivated to get done. Ok gotta go, bye!” At that the Capsule Corp heir dashed off. Huh. Wonder what that was about Goku thought in confu to himself.

  
……………..

  
Leaving the Atrium after fully setting up Bulla’s set, Goku and Vegeta made their way back to the lobby just in time to see company arriving, but Goku Never could’ve predicted who he saw coming through the doors.

  
“Grandpa!” Goku’s granddaughter happily shouted as she flew towards him and into his arms. Who was with her was his two sons Gohan and Goten, and his best friend since childhood Krillin and his daughter Marron. “What are they all doing here?! Geez, it’s always something! He thought frantically to himself as he held his young granddaughter. “Hey dad” hi ya dad” “what’s up Goku!” Gohan, Goten, and Krillin said respectively. “What’re you all doing here?!” He half shouted, half asked. “I’m here for a tea party!” Pan said excitedly. “So is Marron; I’m just here to drop her off before I head to work” Krillin explained. “I’m here for the same reason. Just dropping pan off, probably swing by and say hi to Trunks. Then I’m going home to do some work on the house Videl wanted me to do”. Gohan followed behind him. “And I’m here for a date with Trunks- I mean we’re gonna hang out cause it’s been awhile! Heh heh heh” and finally Goten finished his explanation why he was there, albeit kinda weirdly. First Trunks, and now Goten is acting strange. _Is this some new teenage thing?_ Goku pondered in confusion. Vegeta just looked at him in amazement. He couldn’t believe someone could be this stupid. Vegeta figured it out ages ago that their sons were dating each other. It was one thing not to tell this idiot, but it pissed Vegeta off that _his_ own son hasn’t told _him_ yet. Whatever, they’d cross that bridge eventually. “What about you Goku, what are you doing here?” Krillin asked him. Before he could answer him, Vegeta cut in. “Kakarot kept pestering to come over here and do some sparring with me. Right Kakarot? He finished and looked at Goku with a ‘ _if you know what's good for you, you’d better agree_ ’ look. “O-oh, yeah! It’d been awhile so I thought it’d be fun to test our skills!” Goku said as he scratched his head, still holding Pan with his other arm. “Oh by the Dad, I’m spending the weekend at Gohan’s house for a little brother bonding. Is that ok?” Just as he was about to reply, he felt the vibrations in his ass increase. *Hnn!* he gritted his teeth at the sudden surge. He then shot a side eye to Vegeta who was smirking with his hands in his pockets. He must’ve had the remote control to the vibrators in his pocket! _Damn it Vegeta! What do you hope to accomplish by doing this?!_. “Um dad?” Goten asked again. “Oh, of c-course son! That’s your brother, you can always go spend time with him!” “Yeah bro, you’re always welcome at my house. And Videl and Pan are both crazy about you” Gohan followed up quickly after him as he put his arm around his younger brother.

  
“Not that this hasn’t been touching, but my shift is about to start to I need to be going. Be a good girl, Marron. And make sure you have a good time” he said rubbing his daughters head. “Kay!” She replied back. “Later Goku. See you, guys” he said as he waved goodbye. “Papa, Pan, Marron!” Just then, another young voice could be heard approaching hem. Bulla, Vegeta’s youngest child and only daughter, came running up to them. Just as she reached them, Pan jumped out of his arms and went to greet her friend, and Marron joined them. “Bulla, try not to make too much of a mess, alright?”. “Ok, Papa” Bulla responded back cheerfully. “And it’s about time for me to go meet up with Trunks. You comin’ Gohan?”. “Sure, but let’s walk the girls to the Atrium first”. “Oh yeah, good idea” the two brothers chatted amongst themselves. “Guess we’re off the. Bye dad, Vegeta.” “Later” replied Gohan and Goten respectively. Before they all left, Pan ran to give Goku one last hug. “Bye grandpa! I’m gonna have lots of fun!” The child was just oozing excitement. “See ya Pan. I know this goes without saying, but make sure to enjoy yourSELF!” the last part came out unintentionally loud because just as he was finishing his sentence, the sensation dancing around in his hole increased yet again. This time, Vegeta had turned it up all the way to high. Ugh, damn you Vegeta!! Goku cursed in his head. No no NO! I’m gonna cum! Fuck, hold it in Goku! You can’t, not now, not here! Don’t don’t don’t DO- HNNN! Goku fought against the vibrations tooth and nail, but ultimately the they got the best of his. Against his will and every fiber of his being, he came and came hard. Pan then jumped down and proceeded to go join her friends. As they all left, Goku stood there in complete shame and humiliation. He’d been forced to cum, while holding his granddaughter, and in the presence of his two sons and two other young girls. His now completely soaked jockstrap just clung to him. Too busy being hung up in self degradation, he didn’t notice Vegeta sneaking behind him and forming more ki restraints on him and cuffing the, behind his back. “Master!” Goku whined. “Shut up” Vegeta coldly rebuffed. “We’re going on a little trip.”

  
…………

  
Getting off the elevator, Vegeta lead Goku deep under Capsule Corp. “master, just where are we going” Goku impatiently asked. Vegeta just remained silent. Finally arriving to a wooden door, Vegeta took out a key and unlocked it. What was on the other side of the door was giant, dimly lit room roughly half the size of a high school gymnasium. Inside was a giant bed, a work desk, some weights, and a bunch of other stuff. “This is my study. No one is allowed in here, and it’s completely soundproof.” Vegeta explained. Soundproof. For some reason Goku began to sweat at the word. “Ok, b-but why am I down here if no else other than you is allowed here?” He’d knew he’d regret asking that, but he just couldn’t help himself. Suddenly a grin creeped across Vegeta’s face. “This is why!” He exclaimed, delivering a hard and powerful hit to the back of Goku’s head, rendering him unconscious as he fell back into Vegeta’s arms.

  
“Have a nice nap, Kakarot. This is where the real fun begins, Kakarot”.


End file.
